Laundry treating appliances, such as clothes dryers, washers, refreshers, and non-aqueous systems, may have a configuration based on a cabinet within which is housed the components of the appliance, including a tub. The tub may house a rotating drum that defines a treating chamber in which laundry items are placed for treating during a cycle of operation. During treating, lint from the laundry items may be captured by a filter element which may be removable for manual cleaning between cycles of operation.